What Else Is New 2
by Pscyh-0-4-Jaggie
Summary: What Else is New squel. The family you all know and love is back 15 years later. The summer will be filled with new people, drama and love
1. Background

Trailer: The tight knit family that you all love will face a summer filled with new people, love and drama. What will Gabriella do when Troy is away for basketball and she's home with 6 children. And what will the Montez kids do when the reason for their childhood despair re-appears in their life!

Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor are 32

Hannah is 30

James is 23

Katie is 19

Troy and Gabriella: they finally got married at 23 and Troy is a pro basketball for the LA Lakers and Gabriella was a math teacher for a little while. Even thought Troy works in LA they still live in New Mexico to be close to their family

Troy & Gabriella's kids

Portland Renee 8

Rylan Elizabeth 6

Jet Matthew 4

Jackson Vanessa 2 ½

Brooklynn Samuel 2 ½

Bliss Christiana 2 months

Hannah: She graduated with all A's and got a full scholarship to U of A. She met her now husband at school when she was 20 and at 24 she married Adrian Matthews. She's a history teacher at East High

Hannah & Adrian's kids:

Journey Grace 15

Joel Calvin 6

Joy Gabriella 3

James: he was the star of his high school football team but struggled with school. At 16 ½ he got his then girlfriend pregnant; he sees his son every weekend. After that point in his life her got better at school and he's going to college but no girlfriend.

James' kids:

Dylan Tyler 7

Katie- after realizing what her mom had done to them and what happened to her family she became quiet and reserved. She's afraid to love other people out of her family because she's afraid to get hurt. She's very attractive and a lot of guys like her but she wont go out with them. She lives with Gabriella and goes to U of A with a part scholarship.

Chad- He finished college and her became the basketball coach at East High. Journey is over at his house every weekend but Hannah and Chad live down the street. He married Taylor, Gabriella's best friend.

Chad & Taylor:

Journey Grace 15

Dante Troy 6

John Chad 3

Jasmine Taylor 3


	2. Chapter 1

It was two in the morning and Gabriella heard her cell phone ring, she groaned reaching to her bed side table and in the dark she reached around for her cell phone, grabbing her youngest child Bliss' monitor instead. When she found her phone she answered, "Yeah?"  
"Hey Babe," she heard her husbands cheerily say, "we just finished our game and I wanted to hear your voice…I really miss you."

"I miss you too," she smiled.

"Tell what's new."

"Well Portland, Rylan and Jet started swim lessons and they're doing great. I took lots of pictures for you….Rylan really wants to show you that she can dive," she explained.

"She's six and already knows how to dive that's crazy."  
"Yeah well she has always been the girl who did everything before everyone," she sighed.

"Yeah she is….I know they're all asleep but when they wake up tell them that I can't wait to see them and I'll be home before they go to bed," he said feeling a little sad that he was missing out on a lot of things going on with his kids.

"Okay I will….I love you."

"I love you too……I've gotta go get something to eat and go to bed so have a good night," he said.

"Okay nighty night."  
After she hung up Gabriella rolled over and stared at the empty left side of her bed where Troy's pajamas laid where he would sleep two weeks each month. Even though he's been playing Basketball for the LA Lakers almost ten years Gabriella still dreads every time he gets on the plane to go for games, practice or training. When he first got signed she thought that she and Troy should move to LA but then Gabriella got pregnant and Troy thought she should stay in New Mexico to be close to their family and they could take care of her while he was away. The hardest part about him being away was almost three years ago when Troy missed the twins, Jackson and Brooklynn's birth but every time he's time he's home he tries to make up for it. Gabriella still has a hard time from only seeing him in person twenty-four weeks a year instead of the normal forty-eight weeks.

Instead of going back asleep Gabriella heard Bliss' cries coming from the baby monitor. She got up and walked to the nursery and picked up the two month old baby girl who looks just like her daddy. Gabriella sat down on the rocking chair and feed Bliss. Gabriella loves being a mom but she does wish that Troy was there more often so he could relieve the constant headache that sits in her head when raising six children, but she does love the look on his face when he talks about Basketball; it's the same look he has when he talks about the kids.

Around eight in the morning all the kids were awake and running around the house playing. Katie, who lives with Troy and Gabriella, was already awake and getting ready for her nine A.M classes . Gabriella took two aspirins before continuing to make breakfast. Troy suggested they get a cook along with the maid but Gabriella's said no, cooking was one escape she had from the kids. She whistled to the song coming from Bliss' swing that was in the corner with the baby swinging in it. Gabriella looked at her watch and saw it was eight-twenty, time for Troy's game on the TV, she yelled all their names and they came running into the kitchen, "Daddy's dame is one," once she said that they all ran into the living room. And a few seconds later she heard the TV turn to the basketball game. It's the only thing that will get them to sit still and be quiet, well until they make a basket or the referee makes a bad call.

Hannah came a few minutes later with Journey, Joy and Joel also. Hannah doesn't work during the summer because she's a teacher so she and the kids come over to her sisters. It's great for the kids but also for them too because they find themselves talking to other people like their kids for the adult interaction is good. All the kids stayed in the living room watching the game, except for Journey who followed her mom and aunt into the kitchen.

"So when does that husband of yours come home," Hannah asked.

"Tonight, I'm excited to see him but I don't know if I can go through more of him leaving….you know what Jet asked me the other day, mamma why does daddy like basketball more then us."

Hannah saw the sadness in her sisters eyes, "I'm sorry sissy…maybe you should talk to him about it, ask him to find a team closer to home and show him now it's affecting you and the kids."

"Yeah I guess but playing for the Lakers is his dream. I don't know if I could ask him to give that up," Gabriella said setting the table.

"Gabriella come on you know telling his is the right thing to do."  
"I guess so," she sighed.

They called in all the kids into the dinning room and they ate as quickly as they could so they could go back to watching the game. Hannah hung around for a little while longer then went back to her house. After Gabriella helped Martha do the dishes she told Portland and Rylan to go take a shower and then she gave Jet and Brooklynn and bath and got them ready then she gave Jackson a bath while the other kids played. Gabriella put Bliss in her bouncy seat and put her near the bath tube where she was washing her 2 ½ year old, daughter's hair.

"Mamma cans we go see Daddy?"  
"Tonight we'll go pick him up from the place with all the planes okay," Gabriella smiled.

"Wills he go again after he's back?"

"Yeah but he'll be here for you and Brooklynn's birthday in a week and a half. But then the Saturday after he's have to go again," Gabriella explained.

The twins are still getting used to Troy having to leave for two weeks a month. Gabriella has to explain every time he leaves why he's leaving and where he's going when they leave at the place with the planes. Brooklynn doesn't cry when he leaves but Jackson on the other hand, she and Rylan cry when they watch their Daddy walk through his gate.

Once everyone was clean and dresses they all loaded up into her mini van. Gabriella drove out of the front gate of there house and there was the normal paparazzi waiting for them. Most of them follow them around hoping to see Troy interacting with his family but other follow them around to see Gabriella sad and alone with her kids.

They went to go get the three older kids new shoes and went to lunch. When they went to the mall more people recognized them then she thought, they were all women and a few of them were moms saying that they wished her luck in raising six children. Normally when they go out with everyone Katie is there to help but since she was at school so Gabriella tried to wrangle all of them by herself but thanks to the quad stroller that Jet, Brooklynn, Jackson and Bliss ride in and Portland and Rylan has to hold onto Gabriella's belt loop on each side of her helps her guide all of them.

Around two they went back home and the three little kids took naps and the older kids watched a movie quietly as Gabriella paid their bills online.

Eight P.M came around really fast and once again they all were loading up the car to go pick up Troy and this time Katie was with them. They got permission to go stand by the terminal. The kids waited anxiously as they watched people walk out of the same place Gabriella told them Daddy would be coming out of. When they saw him walk towards them with his bad hanging on his shoulder, "Daddy," they all yelled, well not Bliss, and ran to him; almost knocking him down with their big hugs all at once. Gabriella and Katie with Bliss in Gabriella's arms walked at a normal pace towards the mass of little bodies hanging from Troy. Gabriella smiled when she saw her husband hugging and kissing all the kids.

"Hey Babe," he said giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Hey," she said handing him Bliss.

They all left the airport with the normal swarm of paparazzi and went home. Gabriella took a nice long bath while Troy put all the kids to bed. When all of the kids were asleep he came into his room and collapsed on the bed. Gabriella walked into the room already dressed in her pajamas.

"We have so many kids," he groaned into his pillow.

"And who's fault is that?"  
He rolled over to face her as she got into bed, "Yours because your so damn sexy," he said pulling her closer to him.

"Oh really, it's my fault you can't keep it in your pants when you come home," she smiled.

"Yeah well we don't have to worry about that since I'm fixed," he said then giving her a long kiss. Troy could tell that her kisses weren't as loving as her remembered, this only happened when there was something wrong.

"Are you okay," he asked staring into her sad brown eyes.

'I don't want you to play basketball.'

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW PLEASE.


	3. Chapter 2

'I don't want you to play basketball,' she said in her head not wanting to hurt him.

She continued to look in his beautiful eyes, "um nothing I'm fine, just a little tired I guess."

He knew she was lying but he didn't want to press her on it, instead just cuddling up to her side and going to sleep; happy to be home with his family.

Gabriella couldn't sleep instead she got out of bed and went downstairs and sat down on the couch with a carton of ice cream. She always found herself in the same spot when she was nervous or worried about something and she would only have ice cream if it was both. She loves Troy and wants him to be happy but she wonders at what expense. It's really hard for her to handle the night he leaves because all the kids crawl into her bed and ask why daddy has to go. Gabriella eventually fell asleep with the empty container on the floor next to her and with Rylan curled up next to her.

When Troy woke up the next morning and rolled over expecting to collide with his wife's body but instead it was just cold sheets. He sat up rubbing his eyes wondering where Gabriella went. He got up and slowly shuffled down stairs and saw his wife and his two daughter, Rylan and Bliss, sitting on the couch watching TV and eating chocolate covered toast. He stood on the stairway watching as Gabriella turned the TV to a basketball game.

"No mama I don't want to watch Basketball, I hate basketball," Rylan said.

"I thought you liked to watch it."

"No, cause it always takes daddy away and he likes it better than us," Rylan explained.

Both adults started to feel tears welling up in their eyes, Troy not realizing that his daughter felt that way.

"Daddy loves you more than anything, basketball is daddy's job so that's why he has to go all the time but don't ever think for a second he doesn't love you more," Gabriella explained as Rylan nodded her head, "And you want to know a secret…you're his favorite."

"Really!"

"Yep," Gabriella smiled.

Not wanting either of them to realize he heard what they said so Troy went back upstairs. He always knew that it would be hard on them but he never would have thought his kids would think he liked a sport more then them. Then he realized that, that it was probably was what Gabriella wouldn't tell him the night before. He walked to Portland's room and saw her still sleeping soundly covered with her purple blanket. He sat in the doorway and watched his 8 year old daughter sleep and he remember back to when Gabriella told him she was pregnant.

*FLASHBACK*

Gabriella sat in the bathroom at their apartment staring at the most exciting and worrying thing that just came into her life. She sat on the counter and waited for Troy to get home with their Italian food. She didn't know what Troy would say especially because he just got signed for the Lakers.

She heard him walk into the house so she hopped of the counter and walked out of the bathroom.

Troy was taking the food containers out of the to-go bag and he wondered what was taking Gabriella so long, since normally when he came home with food she'd be there in a second. He turned around and saw her standing there with her hands behind her back, she had this look on her face and he knew that something was wrong.

"Gabriella what's wrong," he asked stepping closer to her.

She slowly showed him the white stick, "I'm pregnant, Troy we're pregnant," she smiled hesitantly. He had a complete look of terror on his face then his face turned into happiness, he picked her up and spun her around, "That's awesome."

"Really you're not upset," she asked.

"Not at all," he said giving her a big kiss and carrying her down the hallway towards their bedroom.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

He was staring off in space enough to not notice Jackson had came in and sat in his lap. When he did realize she was there he idly played with her dark curls while she played with his wedding ring with her tiny fingers.

"Daddy can we's goes to the park," she asked.

"Um yea sure, go wake up Portland and your brothers and we'll go," he said then she hopped off of his lap and then jumped on Portland while Troy got up and went back down stairs.

20 minutes later all the Boltons were at the park having fun with daddy and mommy. The normal paparazzi was there but they kept their distance and let the family have a good time. Troy is used to running drills and practicing and working out for basketball but somehow going back and forth from swings, to the jungle gym to the sand box, always tires his out.

"How do you do it," he asked plopping down on the bench next to Gabriella and Bliss.

"I'm a mom, I just come equipped with that power," Gabriella smiled.

"Why can't dads?"

"Because they aren't cool enough," she joked then gave him a peck on the lips, "I love you."  
"I love you too," he said, "that's why I'm quitting basketball."  
Gabriella whipped her head around to look at him to see if he was serious but before she could say anything Jet called for him over at the monkey bars and he walked away.

She couldn't believe what he said, he didn't know that she wanted him home so why did he say that. She couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK. PLEASE REVIEW

HANNAH


	4. Chapter 3

They hadn't talked about what Troy had said at the park, and now it was starting to drive Gabriella crazy. Troy and all the kids were outside in the pool while Gabriella was in the kitchen talking to Hannah.

"Is this what it's like to not have kids around," Hannah said talking about the silence.

"How'd you get Journey to agree to spend the day with Adrian?"  
"I didn't, I let her go out with that boyfriend of hers but under one condition tomorrow she has to spend the whole day with Adrian," she said then took a sip of her coffee.

"Why doesn't she like him?"

"She does but she doesn't like that he talks to her like he would Joy and Joel, he just doesn't realize that she's a teenaged girl but we're working on it," Hannah explained.

The girls sat together talking about everything, as always, but still in the back of Gabriella's mind was what Troy said. Pretty soon all of the Montez kids were at Gabriella's house, even James.

"Hey little brother I though you and Dylan would want to spend your Saturday going to the skate park or something," Gabriella said sitting down on the couch next to him.

"We are but he wanted to some see him cousins," he said messing up Journey's hair as she braided Joy's hair.

Troy came inside with wet kids and Brooklynn still had his flooties on, Gabriella go up from the couch and helped her kids change into dry clothes. They were in the twins room helping them get dressed when Gabriella finally asked, "Where you serious when you said you're quitting basketball?"  
He looked over at his wife and said, "Yes, well maybe not quitting all basketball but try to get a job here so that I can come home every night and see all of you everyday….because I hate missing birthday's, first steps and kindergarten graduations….I hadn't realized how much it hurt you guys until I heard you and Rylan talking this morning and I don't want any of you guys thinking I like basketball more."

"Really?"  
"Really it's the right thing….I'm gonna call Chad and see if I can be assistant coach or something and we'll be okay because we still have enough money in the bank so we don't have to worry about that….and tonight I'm gonna call Sam (agent) and tell him that I'll be there for the last game of the season but I wont be coming back," he explained as he brushed Jackson's hair.

Gabriella smiled then jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss, "Thank you," she kept repeating, he smiled knowing that she was going to be happy now.

"Daddy's stays now," Brooklynn asked as he finished getting dressed.

"I'll go one last time, but then after that I'll never go again."

The twins did the same thing as Gabriella and almost knocked him down.

A few minutes later they went back down stairs and saw all the kids playing and the adults were talking, and Hannah was badgering Katie about her non-existent love life. The guys went out to the backyard to barbeque and some of the kids followed to play on the jungle gym. In the kitchen the girls, including Journey, were making food and talking.

"So Journey tell me about this boyfriend of yours," Gabriella said handing Bliss over to the 15 year old.

Journey blushed, "his name is Colin and he just turned 16.…he's on the soccer team and he's really cute."  
"Awww, how long have you been going out?"  
"Um 34 days this morning," she answered giving Bliss a bottle.

Gabriella and Hannah smiled and awed remembering when they used to count the days they'd been going out with their boyfriends, or boyfriend in Gabriella's case. Gabriella looked over at Katie who was cutting potatoes and saw the sad look on her face, Gabriella could never understand why her sister was so dead against dating or even having friends. No matter how many times they all tried to tell her it's okay to date or talk to people outside your family, she wouldn't listen. She just didn't want her little sister to feel sad or left out when they talked about boys.

*WITH THE BOYS*

"So Troy are you and Gabby going to have more kids," Adrian asked then took a sip of his beer.

"No, I got fixed…the twins were supposed to be the last ones but I wasn't paying attention when the doctor said it would take 2 weeks before it came affective so Gabriella got pregnant with Bliss," he explained.

"No offense dude but you and my sister are like rabbits," James said while flipping the hamburgers on the grill.

"What does that mean," Adrian asked.

Troy blushed, "They're always going at it," James said.

The guys stayed outside talking about regular guy things and finished making hamburgers and hot dogs. Everyone went outside and sat down on the many picnic tables they have and had a nice lunch as a whole family. Troy looked over at Gabriella who was cutting up food for the twins and he couldn't help but smile, this is what he was going to be able to see everyday, what he will love everyday.

WHAT DID YOU THINK? I KNOW IT'S SHORT I'M SORRY. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN.

HANNAH


	5. Chapter 4

They were sleeping soundly when all of a sudden Brooklynn and Jackson were jumping on the bed yelling, "Wake up," Gabriella sat up wiping the tiredness out of her eyes, then smiled knowing why her twins were jumping on them, "You guys are 3 today," she said. They smiled and continued jumping, "Daddy, Daddy wake up," Jackson yelled shaking Troy awake. He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, "Ugh 5 more minutes."  
They all laughed and continued to jump even Gabriella joined in. It took him all of two seconds before he gave up and got up.

"How about you guys go to the kitchen and wait more me and daddy," Gabriella said then gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. Jackson let the way out of the room.

"Why do they have to wake up so early, you'd think they would want to sleep in on their birthday," Troy groaned as he watched his wife put her hair up in a ponytail.

"Because they're excited they've been talking about their new beds for a month."  
He looked at her confused, "What new beds?"  
Gabriella turned to look at him weird but hen remembered that he's missed almost all the kids' 3rd birthdays, "We have this tradition. On your 3rd birthday we go shopping for big kid beds and their first pair of underwear," Gabriella explained. He just nodded his head, feeling kind stupid that he's never known about his tradition.

"But hey guess what you get to potty train Brooklynn, I tried with Jet but failed miserably, James had to step in," she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled and then leaned down to kiss her gently.

"Hello it's my birthday not momma's," they heard from the doorway. They broke apart and turned to see Jackson standing there with her hands on her hips. Troy untangled himself from his wife and ran to the little girl picking her up and throwing her playfully in the air, "Really are you sure you're 3 because I think you're 13," Jackson giggled, "Come on guy's I'm hungry," Gabriella said walking out of the room.

Gabriella stopped off at Bliss' room and saw her standing in her crib waiting for her mommy to come pick her up. Gabriella's heart melted when she saw her baby's toothless smile when she picked her up.

When the girls got downstairs everyone was sitting at the table watching Troy flip pancakes high in the air. Gabriella laughed when she heard Rylan say, "Hey uncle Zeke does that, did you learn it from him Daddy?"

He shook his head no as he starting plating pancakes, "Mommy taught me a long time ago," Gabriella smiled remembering how difficult it was to teach him.

*FLASHBACK*

A 20 year old Gabriella was sitting on the couch in their tiny apartment reading 'A Midsummer's Night Dream' for her college English class when Troy came walking into the living room. He plopped down on the couch next to Gabriella, "Cant you take a break please," he begged pulling on her legs. Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I cant I have to finish this chapter for class I'm already behind because of someone who wanted special attention last night," she said raising her eyebrows.

"Come on you yourself said that you've read it 4 times already so you really don't have to read it again," he pointed out.

She looked back and forth from the book back to her fiancée who had the puppy dog look on his face, "Before I decided what are we gonna so instead and don't say sex."

"Ugh fine," he pouted, "Um how about you teach me how to make pancakes like you promised."  
"Do you really want me to stop doing my homework to teach you how to make pancakes," she asked rhetorically. He pretended to think about it then said, "Yep, what kind of husband would be if I didn't make my wife breakfast the morning after we get married," he grabbed the book out of her hand's, threw it on the coffee table then picked her up bridal style and carried her to the kitchen.

"You really want to make them don't you," she said trying to get out of his grasp. He just smiled and nodded, he put her down on the counter, "Just tell me what to do."

He was doing really well, no casualties yet, so really quick Gabriella went to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. When she came back the kitchen was a mess, paper towels filled the counter tops, egg shells strewn about and several pans out; she looked over at Troy and saw flour in his hair, pancake batter smeared on his face and clothing and the smell of burning food coming from the pan on the stove.

"I leave you alone for two minutes and you wreck the kitchen," she said rushing over to turn the stove off.

"I was going to show you that I could do the next part on my own," he said looking like a child who just got yelled at. Gabriella looked at him sympathetically then gave him a short kiss, "Nice try, here let me help you," she said then took the spatula away from him. He leaned against the counter as he watched Gabriella carefully flip pancakes and then flipped one high in the air.

"Cool I want to do that," he cheered.

"Let's wait until you can make them without burning the apartment down."

He walked over to her, dipped his finger in the pancake batter then smeared it down her face. She turned to him shocked, "Just a little war paint babe," he laughed. She turned back but turned off the stove, grabbed a handful of batter then threw it in his face," Just a little war paint babe," she mocked.

"Oh it's on," he said then grabbed the bag of flour and threw some on her, she looked like a ghost with the white of the flour all over her face. She grabbed the bowl of batter then threw some at him. They ran around the kitchen throwing flour and batter at each other, when they ran out Troy grabbed her by the waist, "you are my favorite food," he said then liked the batter off her face.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Gabriella walked over to her family and sat down in her normal spot and smiled at the happy little faces. Jackson and Brooklynn scarfed down their food as fast as they could but Gabriella told then that they wouldn't be getting beds until everyone else was done eating and getting ready.

After they all were done eating their food and putting on fresh clothes they started off to the IKEA. The twins were extremely excited they couldn't hold it back, and the other kids were getting annoyed. About a half an hour after they arrived at the store they were still standing at the bed section watching the twins debate with themselves about what one they wanted.

"Ugh can't we just pick one for them," Portland whined.

"No, it's their choice, you all got you turn so just let them pick it out," Gabriella said.

Portland rolled her eyes, "Hey missy drop the attitude," Gabriella scolded. The eight year old just rolled her eyes again then ran to her father. Gabriella was starting to get tired of Portland's new found attitude that seemed to be rearing it's ugly head recently.

"Mommy I wants this one," Jackson said pointing to the small white canopy bed with pink sheets. Okay with her decision Gabriella wrote down the number and turned to Brooklynn who was still trying to decided. He had both hands on his hips thinking about what he wanted. Gabriella walked over to her son and got down on her knees.

"Brookie have you picked out which one you want," she asked, he looked at his mother and tears began to stream out his eyes, "I don't know, I can't pick."

She pulled him in for a hug knowing that Brooklynn is really sensitive and doesn't take stress well. Rylan and Jet came up to them and hugged them as well, creating a group hug.

"I think the racecar bed is really cool," Rylan suggested.

"Yeah I think I's get that one, buts I's don't knows what color," Brooklynn said wiping away his tears. They all looked at each other then they all said, "RED!"

After finding princess underwear for Jackson and Superhero ones for Brooklynn, Troy was loading the van with the boxes that carried the twins beds. Troy watched as Brooklynn went up to Gabriella and gave her a hug and kiss, "Thank you's mommy you's are the bestest."

Troy smiled as she watched the love of his life interact with their children, it was just one more thing that made him love her more.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK. REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. THANKS

HANNAH


	6. Chapter 5

The last weekend before Troy left again to LA for the last time seemed to come by fast. Even though this was the last time he was going to go Gabriella was still sad that he had to go, even the kids were sad too. That Saturday night after Gabriella had put all the kids to bed she walked into her room and saw Troy sitting up in the bed with his laptop.

"Hey babe whatcha doin," she asked sliding into the spot next to him. She looked at his computer screen and saw him booking his plane tickets but noticed that he was booking 8 tickets.

"What do you think about all of you guys coming with me," he said turning his attention to his wife.

She looked at him confused not really knowing if he was serious or not, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I really want to show you guys all around and when I'm working you guys could travel around; like a vacation."  
Gabriella looked down and played with the hem of his boxers, "When do we leave?"

"Really," he asked excited, she nodded her head and smiled then he said, "Sunday night at 6:30."

She gave him a short kiss on the lips then jumped up from the bed and walked towards the closet shifting through clothes.

She pulled out 2 suitcases from the closet floor and threw them on the edge of the bed. Troy chuckled as she ran back and forth from the bathroom and the closet organizing each of their things in the laid out suitcases. It was starting to get closer to 11pm and Gabriella was really starting to get tired but she knew that she had to start on packing or they wouldn't be done in time for the flight tomorrow. She yawned and leaned against a wall while she folded Troy's t-shirts; he got up and walked over to her grabbing the shirt from her throwing it on the floor and placing his hands low on her waist, "Come on babe, come to bed, sleep."  
"I cant I have to get all of this ready cause I wont have anytime tomorrow the kids have their last swim lesson of the summer and I have to take Bliss to her two month well-baby appointment and I wont have time to wash the clothes that the kids will need and all the toys they'll want. Troy it's a lot of stuff to do in a short amount of time," she answered.

He rested his forehead on his wife's and just stared into her eyes; and watched as her eyes slowly start to close and he body slowly start to lean on his to keep her standing. Troy picked her up bridal style and laid her on his side of the bed, pulling the covers over her small body and giving her a small loving kiss on her forehead. He then walked over to the shirt he threw on the floor and folded it just the way Gabriella does and continued where she left off on the packing.

Gabriella woke up to the small sound of her door opening and someone crawling next to her on the bed. She opened her eyes to see her little sister next to her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, what's up," Gabriella said stretching her body and rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes.

"I was wondering if I could invite a boy in my class over tonight for dinner," she asked.

Gabriella smiled, happy that her sister was finally letting guys into her life, "We'll be gone but I'm okay with it just clean up the kitchen when you're done cooking and no sex on my couch."  
"Eww it's not even like that, he's in my human studies class and we have to do a project together," Katie defended.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes and secretly hoped that Katie would want to get involved with this boy, "Whatever."

They laid there in silence for a moment until Gabriella asked, "What's Troy doing?"

"Last time I saw he was packing the kids bags, you know the ones that his mom got them with their names on it, with the toys that they picked out," Katie asked with her eyes closed.

Gabriella smiled and nodded her head, "I'm going down stairs, and going to take Bliss to her appointment do you want to come or stay here?"  
"Ugh I think I'll stay here and watch the kids, you and Troy go. It'll be nice for you two to go by yourselves," Katie said getting up and walking out of the room.

Gabriella hurried up to get ready and when she came down stairs she saw a pile of about 8 suitcases by the door, the kids sitting around the coffee table eating pancakes and when she walked into the kitchen she saw her husband wiping off the counters with Bliss in a sling across his chest asleep.

"Hey Mr. Mom," Gabriella said leaning against the counter by the doorway.

Troy turned around and smiled, "Hey baby, you have a nice night."

"Yes thank you," she smiled, "Katie has volunteered to watch all the kids so me and you can take Bliss to the doctors."

He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug and gave her a sweet kiss.

Their kiss lasted for about almost a minute and it would have gone on longer but Katie walked in the kitchen and said, "Okay okay break it up time to go check up that baby of yours, you know the one that is the cause of one of those make out sessions."

They both laughed and walked towards the living room said goodbye to their other children and made their way to Bliss' doctors appointment.

About 2 hours later Bliss' appointment and was given a good bill of health the Boltons were all huddled by the pool with other families while they listen to the kids swim teacher award the kids with special awards.

"Rylan Bolton, Best Diver."

"Portland Bolton, Best Breaststroke."  
"And last but not least Jet Bolton Longest holding his breath underwater."  
Everyone clapped and all the kids had the biggest smiles on their faces and Troy was so happy that he was there to see his babies get awards in something that they like doing.

It didn't seem long until it was time to load up the car with all the kids and all suitcases. Everyone was awake, well except Bliss and was wondering when they were going to get to ride in the "Arrow Plane."  
Gabriella couldn't help but smile as the kids climbed over each other to look out the windows on the plane just to see what the sky truly looked like. They had been off the ground for only a half an hour, Gabriella turned her attention to the chair next to her and saw her husband asleep with an asleep Bliss laying on his chest and she couldn't help but smile.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK. REVIEW PLEASE

HANNAH


	7. Chapter 6

The flashes of the camera's were so bright that you could see them through the car windows. It was 9:30 and all the kids were asleep except Jackson who was sitting next to her father quietly sucking on her pink pacifier and playing with her brown hair that are in pony tails. Jackson turned to look at Troy and pulled on his shirt and mumbled through her pacifier. Troy smiled and took it out of her mouth, "Where's are wees doeing?"  
"We're gonna go to our hotel room and go to sleep and tomorrow we all are gonna wake up really early and go watch me tell everyone that I'm not gonna play basketball anymore," Troy explained.

"Nots evers."

"No I'll still play with you guys but I wont play far away anymore, and I have to tell everyone else that on TV," he said so a 3 year old could understand. Jackson nodded and grabbed her pacifier out of her fathers hands and put it back in her mouth then leaned against him and soon feel asleep.

After they had the body guards push their way through the paparazzi they went up to their suite that was like a big apartment. Troy and Gabriella put all the kids in the respective beds and then walked back into the kitchen in hopes of finding ice cream. As Gabriella sat down on the counter she found a note from Troy's publicist telling him that the press conference would start at 6:30 and they would have to be there at 4:30, and Troy opened the freezer to find chocolate ice cream and found two spoons.

"Do we have to go with you, cant we just watch you on TV," Gabriella whined as she took a spoonful of ice cream.

"They want you guys to come so that people could see how cute the kids are and understand why I'm leaving," he said taking a bite.

"Ugh I hate to take them in front of cameras. I thought that was one thing we promised we'd keep them away from."

"Hey you're the one who wanted to come," he smiled.

"Yeah but that was before I found out that we would have to wake up at 3 in the morning," she said leaning her head against his shoulder.

He took one last bite of ice cream then put to lid back on and put it back in the fridge then patted Gabriella on her legs, "Come sleepy head lets get to bed," then turned around and had her jump on his back and piggy backed to their room.

Since Bliss is still in the wake up every 3 hours stage Gabriella and Troy didn't get much sleep, as always. When 3 am came around Gabriella was sitting on the couch breastfeeding Bliss, when Troy walked into the living room he saw Gabriella starting to fall asleep holding their youngest child to her chest and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Shut up, I'm too tired to care," he heard Gabriella say while her eyes were still closed.

He walked over to her and started to massage her shoulders, "I'm sorry, it was a little funny…..Do you want me to take over while you take a shower."

"I'm sorry to tell you Troy but you don't have boobs to feed her with," she said.

"We she has bottles in her bag that you've pumped I can give her those. Go relax in the shower I got her," He said walking over to her and picking up Bliss from her arms.

"Okay, but remember to only give her a little bit because she only has a small stomach and you have to burp her every two minutes so that she doesn't throw it up," Gabriella said standing up slowly walking towards the bathroom.

"Gabriella I've fed babies before," he defended.

25 minutes later Bliss was fed, Gabriella and Troy took their showers and now the kids were getting dressed into their nice clothes. Jet and Brooklynn were sitting on the couch trying to keep their eyes open and Gabriella was putting Rylan and Jackson's hair into ponytails and Portland was holding Bliss and telling her mom about all the things she wants to see while in LA, and Troy was trying to put his tie on.

About an hour later they all were waiting for time to start, Troy's publicist told everyone that the reporters may ask them questions as well as Troy and Gabriella got really nervous but Troy grabbed her hand and she felt better. They walked out to the room full of cameras and reporters and tape recorders, Gabriella and the kids stayed of to the side only a few feet away from Troy but once Jackson saw all the cameras focusing on her family she got scared and ran into Troy's arms and buried her head into his neck and the crowd broke out into 'Aww'.

Troy went through the whole story of wanting to be with his kids and see them grow up and maybe coming back later, and how he's gonna coach at his old high school; and the reporters even asked the children questions that once again erupted into a fit of 'Aww'. when the press conference started to come to an end it started to go down hill one reporter asked, "Gabriella how do you feel being the reason your husband wont play pro ball anymore," and another asked, "What are you gonna do when all the money's gone will you and Troy break up."

And Gabriella didn't know what to say, she froze. Troy saw her freeze up and immediately said, "She and the kids are the best reason to stop traveling, and to the other question fuck you."

Gabriella's eyes got wide and looked at her husband with a shocked expression, he used his free hand that wasn't holding Jackson to grab his wife's hand protectively.

After that the conference was done and all the reporters couldn't wait to put this story onto the TV and in the magazines. When they all were in the car on their way back to the hotel Jet turned to his mom and said, "Daddy said a bad word, is he gonna get a spanking?"

"No but he knows that he shouldn't say it again," Gabriella said grabbing Troy's hand.

The kids went back to talking amongst themselves and playing with their toys that they brought, and Gabriella turned to her husband and whispered, "What the hell was that?"  
"I had to say something Gabriella," he whispered turning to look at her with a angry expression on his face.

"Yeah but you didn't have to say that, you know how fast that'll be everywhere."  
"Who cares he deserved it. I wasn't going to let him say that about us and get away with it," he whispered.

Her expression changed to love and gave him a short but sweet kiss, "Thank you."

When they got to the hotel, of course the entrance was flooded with paparazzi but they just ignored them as usual. Troy and Gabriella decided that they wouldn't go out and sight see until tomorrow and they just hung out around the hotel and even went to the indoor pool and arcade.

At the pool Gabriella was sitting on the lounge chair as usual holding a still dry Bliss watching her kids play with their father and a couple of kids they met in the pool. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a young girl about 13 sit down next to her and then the girl said, "Aww you baby is so cute."

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"I wish there was a baby around my house, I think my parents would have cute babies too but their too old. And I'm an only child."  
"Aww that sucks but your better off being an only child I have 3 younger siblings and they drive me crazy sometimes," Gabriella said.

Gabriella and this girl, Olivia is her name, continued on to have a long conversation. Gabriella found out that she was 13 and her and her parents live in Roseville California and that they're there for her soccer tournament. There was something about this little girl that was familiar but she couldn't pin point it. But then they looked up and heard, "Olivia leave people alone," and then she turned to Gabriella and said, "I'm sorry my daughter is very friendly I'm sorry if she bothered you."

Gabriella looked up at the woman and almost dropped Bliss.

"Gabriella!," the woman said.

SO WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS. REVIEW PLEASE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

HANNAH


	8. Chapter 7

Gabriella couldn't believe who she was looking at. The woman standing a few feet away couldn't believe it either. Gabriella looked into her brown eyes and could tell it was really her, the woman she shares DNA with, the woman she used to consider as "Mom."

"Olivia why don't you go see what's taking Daddy so long," Maria said. Olivia obeyed and walked away.

Maria turned back towards her oldest daughter who had tears slowly streaming from her eyes.

"You told her that she's and only child," was the first thing that came out of Gabriella's mouth.

Maria's eyes dropped to look at her feet, not knowing what to say. Like her mother Gabriella looked down but at her small daughter who had no idea what was going on or what her grandmother had done.

Gabriella didn't know what to do or what to say, the last time she saw her mother was 16 ½ years ago when she and her siblings watched the cops handcuff her while they hit at the park ten feet away.

The two women continued to sit there in silence when Gabriella's phone began to vibrate in her pocket but didn't answer it knowing it was most likely her sister.

"When did you get out," was the next thing out of Gabriella's mouth.

Maria looked up and answered, "Three and a half years after I went in. And then I met Charlie and had Olivia….You may not believe it but being in jail got me clean. I'm nothing like I was before, I have a job, a big house, I'm married and I have a daughter who doesn't know about my horrible past."

Gabriella was somewhat happy for her mother yet she still didn't know if she should forgive her for leaving them by themselves.

"What about us, you left us. It may have been okay for me and Hannah but what about James and Katie they weren't really old enough to know what was going on. Did you know that for the first year and a half Katie would wake me up at night and ask me why you didn't have the TV on really loud and when we went to sleep I couldn't leave the door open because she thought that you would come find us and take her if it was open," Gabriella said. Maria didn't know what to say, she knew not that it was a horrible way of life she created for her young children and felt horrible about it.

Before Maria could respond with an apology Gabriella said, "Why didn't you come find us after you got out and were clean," with more tears pooling from her eyes. Maria sat down on the opposite lawn chair and took a deep breath, "I thought that you guys wouldn't want to see me."

"We didn't and probably not now either," Gabriella interrupted.

"But Gabriella I'm still your mother," Maria defended.

"Yes you gave birth to us so biologically you are our mother but there's a hella lot more to mothering then that," Gabriella's voice rose, "Who stayed up all night when James was three telling him there was no monsters under his bed, who skipped school when the day care called saying Katie had a fever of 103 and it wouldn't go down, who drove a 15 year old Hannah to the hospital and held her hand while she was in labor, who did all the things you were supposed to do."  
At that point Gabriella didn't really care if anyone heard her yelling at her mother, before Gabriella could continue she heard Rylan yell, "Mommy look," Gabriella turned to look at her daughter who was standing on her father's shoulders and smiled when she saw her six year old and her husband with huge smiles on their face, "Awesome baby, be careful. Troy if you let her fall your dead."

"Oh relax," he said then pretended to drop his daughter and Gabriella sent him a death glare. Then he continued to play with his children not knowing the crucial information about the person his wife was talking to.

"She's beautiful," Gabriella heard Maria say.

"Thank you," she said coldly.

"How many children do you have," Maria asked not wanting to go back to the argument they were having.

"Six. Hannah has three and James has one," she once again said with no emotion.

Maria didn't know how she was supposed to react learning about having ten grandchildren, it was a weird feeling because the last time she's seen her children they were young. She looked over in the same direction her daughter did to look at the young brown hair children playing with a man she assumed was their father. 'Wow' was what Maria was thinking, it was beautiful to see little boys and girls identical to their mother splashing around in the clear water.

After a while Gabriella couldn't sit there next to her mother anymore, it was all too overwhelming. She grabbed Bliss' blanket and stood up and said, "I'm sorry but I have to go."

Maria turned her attention to her daughter and stood up along with her, "Oh well is there any way we could talk some more sometime?"  
Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't think so," then walked towards the door to the hotel with tears crawling out of her eyes.

Troy looked over to the spot his wife had been moments ago then noticed her walking away with Bliss in her arms. At first he thought that maybe she went to go feed Bliss but he had this feeling in his chest that something wasn't right.

"Hey guys come on lets go get mommy so she and Blissy can come swimming with us," Troy said trying to get them all out of the pool without anyone throwing fits. They all yelled, "Yeah," and jumped out of pool grabbing their towels.

With Jackson and Brooklynn in his arms and the other three holding onto each other's hands they went out to look for Gabriella, eventually finding her sitting on the bed in their room. Troy told the kids to go play while he walked into his and Gabriella's bedroom and found her laying on their bed watching Bliss sleep with tears still coming out of her eyes. He ran over to her and sat down by his wife feet and rubbed her back, "Baby what's wrong," he whispered.

She closed her eyes then said, "I talked to my mom."  
Troy's mouth dropped, "When, how?"

Gabriella sat up and wiped her nose with the back of her hand, "You know the woman I was talking to," Troy nodded his head, "That was her. And I have another sister, Olivia, she's 13. I just cant believe it, I thought I would never see her ever again and for a long time I was okay with that but know I don't know. She say's she clean and put together and she even looks it but I don't know if I could just forget everything that happened and forgive her. I hate what she did to us but yet I also hate having to tell the kids that I don't know where their other grandma is," Gabriella said looking up into her husbands deep blue eyes. Troy grabbed her and pulled her into a big bear hug and let her cry on his shoulder, "I don't know what to do. You have to tell me what to do," she cried.

WHAT DID YOU THINK? DIFFERENT HUH. REVIEW PLEASE. THANK YOU.

HANNAH


	9. Chapter 8

Troy didn't know what he was supposed to tell her, he had never been in that situation before. He just let Gabriella cry until she fell asleep which didn't take long. He wanted to lay there with his upset wife while she slept but he couldn't he still had to be a father also.

When Troy walked out into the 'living room' area he saw Portland and Rylan watching Spongebob Squarepants, where as Jet, Jackson and Brooklynn were playing with their cars and trucks. Troy sat down on the kitchen stool and watched his children entertain themselves. As he watched them he wondered what his life would be like if Gabriella's mother was a normal, caring, responsible parent; would he be sitting there in that hotel room watching his children play, would those children have dark brown curly hair and a tan complexion.

In that moment he took out his cell phone and created a new text message: Help. Gabriella really needs you. Come fast. I'll pay: and sent that to Hannah, Katie and James. Immediately Troy's phone blew up all messages saying: I'll be right there:

For the rest of the day Gabriella spent asleep or just lying in silence in their room, while Troy and all of the kids tried to go on like normal.

It was 2:30 in the morning when Troy woke up when Gabriella took sleeping Bliss out of his arms while he and the little girl were laying in the chair in the 'living room.'

"You go to bed I got her," Gabriella said.

"No it's okay. We're fine. We wanted you to get enough sleep."

"I'm fine Troy I've been asleep too long, and I want to hold my baby girl," she said looking down at the little girl in her arms. Just then there was knock on the door, Troy got up to answer it while Gabriella had a confused look on her face as to who would be there in the middle of the night.

Troy opened the door to see the 3 other Montez children along with Journey at the door, he invited them in and watched Gabriella's face turn into a combination of happiness, sadness and confusion.

"I didn't know what to tell you to do because I don't know what you are going through, so I thought that I should get people who know what to tell you to do. And they just so happen to be your siblings," Troy said.

Her eyes started to well as she smiled, "Thank you."

Gabriella took Bliss and her siblings into their bedroom and Troy got Journey situated to sleep on the couch then he himself went back to sleep in the same chair he was in before.

When Troy woke up the next morning he saw his children sitting at the coffee table eating pancakes. He looked over at the kitchen to see who gave his children food her saw Journey.

"Hey, thanks I appreciate that," he said walking into the kitchen.

"No problem, you looked like you needed some sleep and I didn't want to wake up Aunt Gabriella or my mom so I thought that I would just do it," she said.

"Are they still asleep," Troy asked sitting down on the wooden stool.

"No, they're still talking. But Aunt Gabriella told me to tell you that she wants you to tell her that you're leaving before you go to practice," she answered.

"Oh crap I totally forgot about practice. Thanks for reminding me," he said, he was starting to walk to his room to check on Gabriella but then he turned around and said, "Thanks Journey, and I'm sorry that you have to be through this. I wish that I could help your mom and everyone else."

"Don't worry Uncle Troy you're the one that's save all of us before, so they'll be fine. I hope," she said.

Troy smiled at the young girl then went back to walking in the same direction he was going before. He knocked on the door and he heard James yell, "Come in," he did what he said and saw them all sitting on the bed and Katie was holding Bliss and giving her a bottle.

"Hey guys, I have to go to practice and I was wondering what you wanted me to do with the kids, I could take them to the gym daycare if you want so they're out of you hair," he said.

"Oh no leave them here we're going to go out to Lunch so they can meet their Grandma," Gabriella said.

Troy looked at her with a confused look on his face," Really?"  
"Yeah we thought about it and we decided that we aren't forgiving her but we would like to get to know her and gain our trust back and we want all of our kids to know their other Aunt," Hannah explained.

"This morning we found her and we planned our lunch at the Olive Garden downstairs," James said.

"Do you want me to ask coach to see if I can skip practice to come with you guys," Troy asked.

Gabriella stood up and walked over to him, "Thanks but no, you go and do your job. After we eat we all will come down to the gym to introduce you," she said then gave him a quick kiss, "So just go we all will be fine."

He gave her another kiss then did what she told him to do.

3 hours later Gabriella was helping Jackson get dressed when she asked, "Mamma ares yous okays nows?"

"Yes baby I'm fine. We're going to go eat lunch and meet someone. And after we're going to go see Daddy practice," Gabriella answered.

"YAY," the little girl exclaimed then ran into the living room area to tell her siblings.

Gabriella could feel butterflies in her stomach as she and her family walked down stairs of the Hotel to the restaurant. She could see her mother standing outside of the doors to the restaurant but she didn't see Olivia, which kind of broke her heart. They all followed the waitress to their table and all sat down. It was quiet amongst the adults for a few minutes until Maria said, " I told Olivia everything and she was really mad and she hasn't came out of her bed since, I can see why."  
They all nodded and turned their attention to their menus to waste a little bit of time.

"So how did you guys end up in New Mexico," Maria asked.

"Umm well we moved right after you left and then people started to realize that you weren't with us and I didn't legally have the kids so we left again, we went on like that in three different places until we found New Mexico which turned out to have some cons but yet a lot of pros," Gabriella explained, "That's our favorite place in the whole world, it's were Journey came into our life, where we met Troy and where we gained a somewhat normal family."

"Well I'm happy that you guys found someone to be parents for you, they seem like great people."

"They are," Journey said passing Bliss back to Gabriella.

SORRY IT'S NOT SO GOOD. PLEASE REVIEW.

HANNAH


	10. author note

Guys I need help with this story. Tell me what you want to happen. Please

Hannah


	11. Chapter 9

Two Days Later: 

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror fixing a stray hair back into place. When she had pinned it in the right place Gabriella felt those familiar arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey sexy," he whispered in her ear and pulling her to rest against his body. She turned around in his arms before responding with, "Hey handsome, you've always looked so cute in your suit," then connected her lips with his awaiting ones. It was one of those sweet kisses that tingled through your whole body along with the warmness spreading through the lower regions of your body.

"You seem so much happier today," Troy said pulling his lips away for a few seconds.

"Yeah well I'm still a little upset but I'm starting to get over it," she spoke with a bit of sadness mixed in with her beautiful voice, "Was it crazy of me to believe that my mother would change, that now she would want to be a descent person and want to be a caring mother to us?"  
"No, well maybe a little," he joked, "I want you to know that you are never alone, we all love you very much and you should never feel like we don't."

"Thank you."

FLASHBACK

They had finished their lunch happily and Maria even went to meet Troy at practice. Gabriella was starting to think that maybe the relationship between them was going to change and they would be somewhat friends. All of the Montez children were getting excited. However that didn't last long; that night after they had lunch there was a knock on Troy and Gabriella's hotel room door.

"Hey," Troy spoke when he opened the door and saw Maria standing there.

"Hi Troy."

"Are you looking for Gabriella because I can go get her for you," he asked.

"No that's okay, but I would like you to tell her and everyone else that I'm leaving. I realized that there is no way I can change what happened in the past and they all would be better off going back to their regular lives."

Troy's cheery disposition changed when he heard theses words, "Please don't go. You'll be making the worst decision of your life."

"No the worst decision I ever made was asking Gabriella to talk to me that day at the pool," Maria responded, "I think it's best for all of us to just go back to normal, you take care of your family and I will take care of mine."

"We are your family," Troy protested.

"I've never been apart of your guys' family, I may have given birth to them but in no way am I their mother. Please Troy don't judge me, but this is what I have to do."  
"What about Olivia, you can't keep her away from her brother and sisters or even her nieces and nephews," Troy pleaded.

"If she wants to know you guys then I'm not stopping her," was the last thing she said before walking away.

Troy slowly shut the door and rested his head on it thinking about what he was supposed to tell Gabriella, seeing his wife in such a depression a few days ago was too much for him to handle he couldn't take that again. He slammed his fist on the door.

"Hey are you okay," he heard Gabriella's voice ask, "Who was at the door."

He slowly turned around and began to tell her the horrible thing he was instructed to relay to her. He watched as her excitement turn into sadness and hatred then watched her as she ran to her room and slammed the door shut behind her. The only thing he knew what to do was send her siblings in after her and take the kids somewhere other then that hotel room, but before he did so he would tell Gabriella how much he loved her.

He took the kids to Chucky Cheese that was a few streets up from the hotel; they were too young to understand why mommy was so sad. They all were sat at a table, even Journey, eating their slices of pizza. Troy looked at all of them, noticing how happy they were and how much he would miss them if they were gone; he just couldn't fathom how Maria would be able to leave her young children and never see them again.

"It's okay Uncle Troy, she'll be okay," Journey said pulling Troy's mind back to reality.

"How'd you get so smart," he joked.

"Daddy can we go play now," Rylan asked.

"Yeah sure," he said about to get up.

"I'll take them," Journey said.

"Thanks."

She just smiled as she got up from her seat and walked off to the games with Portland, Rylan, Jet and Brooklynn.

"Jackson aren't you going to go play," Troy asked as she climbed on the seat next to him.

"No's I's wanna sits wiff you, we'd always comes heres. So's I wanna hangs wiff you and Biss," she answered in her cute three year old voice, "Is tat otay?"  
Troy smiled, "Yes sweetheart that's perfectly okay," and pulled her into his lap and turned their bodies to Bliss who was asleep in her car seat.

When they got back to the hotel two hours later the little kids were halfway asleep, except Bliss, and when they got to their room they fell right asleep. Troy sat down on the couch, with Bliss in his arms, next to Katie who was flipping through the channels.

"How is everything with everyone," he asked.

"Me, James and Hannah are somewhat okay, better then Gabriella but she'll be fine," she answered, "I remember when I was two and Gabriella was 15 and I walked into her room and she was just laying there staring at the wall and her eyes were red like she had been crying and that was the first time I really felt scared because if Gabriella was scared or sad then I knew that it was really bad. You would never see her cry in front of me or James because she never wanted to show us that something really wrong happened and she didn't know what to do. The first time she's ever really cried in front of us was when she married you, but those were happy tears," she paused for a second before continuing, "You want to know a secret?"  
Troy nodded his head yes.

"She didn't cry in front of me today, Hannah yes but not me."  
Troy looked down at Bliss and couldn't help but release a tear from his eye when he saw her make a 'Gabriella' face.

"I'll watch Bliss, you go take care of my sister," Katie said reaching for the baby girl. He stood up and walked to his room, when Hannah saw him she got up and walked out of the room but before she walked out the door she placed her hand lovingly on his shoulder and nodded. He climbed into bed next to her and pulled her into his body and held her for the rest of the day.

END FLASHBACK 

"Are you ready for our date Mrs. Bolton," Troy asked smiling.

"Why yes I am Mr. Bolton," she smiled back.

They said goodnight to each of their children before walking out of the hotel room hand in hand, leaving Gabriella's siblings in charge of watching their six children.

WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW PLEASE; TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN.

HANNAH


	12. Chapter 10

Hand-in-hand they walked down the streets of LA. The silence was magnificent, no arguing, no yelling, no crying, no children pulling on shirt tails, no coaches, no whistles and even no paparazzi; it was just them, just their hearts and love.

The street lamps and store windows lit the sidewalks as they and many other people walked through the streets enjoying the warm night. They walked for a few minutes but then Gabriella stopped when she saw a park.

Her eyes lit up when she saw swings, she bent down and rid her feet of her high heels, let go of her husband's hand and ran across, the sand to the swings. Troy couldn't help but smile widely at how excited Gabriella was when she saw those swings.

He slowly walked over to where his wife was swinging back in forth like a four year old and then sat on the open swing next to Gabriella.

Pretty soon both adults were in sync and swinging really high.

"Beat you at jumping," Troy said.

"Bring it on Wildcat."

They counted down to three and launched themselves off the moving swings. Both of them landed in the sand on their butts; a tie.

Gabriella laid down in the sand, looking up at the dark blue sky and a few bright stars. She didn't know Troy had moved until he was lifting her head and rested it in his lap. He ran his hands through her hair soothing her mind.

They just sat there, no need for speaking. Gabriella continued to watch the sky while Troy kept his eyes and thoughts focused on his beautiful wife's face.

He pressed a kiss to her dark curls before he spoke, "You know I'm glad your mom is such a horrible person."  
Gabriella looked up with confusion plastered across her face, "What?"  
"If she wasn't then you wouldn't be laying here with me, I wouldn't have six beautiful children, I would have never beat up Chad when I found out he raped Hannah, I would have never held Journey to my chest and wished that I would have a baby at 17. But most of all I would have never laid eyes on thee most beautiful woman on the planet," he answered but then a smiled grew on his face when he said, "Katie."

Gabriella sat up and playfully slapped his chest then wiped away a few tears that had slipped out of her eyes as she listened and reminisced about the first few months she spent with her now husband. He raised his hand to her face and wiped away those tears then leaned in and pressed a long kiss to his favorite girl's awaiting lips.

When they finally came up for air Gabriella said, "I guess I feel so bad for James and Katie, they were so young and I know they both are affected by it; especially Katie. I wish she would let love in."  
"You know what I think she needs," Troy said, "For you to sit down and talk with her about everything and I mean everything."  
Gabriella thought about it for a few seconds, "Yeah your right."  
"Oh and be sure to cry," Troy added.

She looked at him confusingly, "Okay then."

They spent a few more minutes sitting there at the park before their quality time was interrupted by the annoying cameras.

It was 10:30 when they got back to the hotel room where the Montez siblings were sitting on the couch watching episode after episode of CSI. Troy immediately walked over to James who had an awake Bliss in his arms and took her giving her a hug and kiss. Gabriella on the other hand flagged down her littlest sister and walked back out into the hall way with her.

"I have some craving for ice cream, you want to come with me," Gabriella asked.

"Of course," Katie smiled.

Both girls went and got ice cream down the street from the hotel; they sat down at one of the tables in the Cold Stone with their ice creams in hand.

"So what's with the impromptu ice cream trip," Katie asked.

"I just wanted to spend time with my baby sister and make sure everything was okay with you," Gabriella answered taking a bite of her chocolate ice cream.

After Katie swallowed she said, "I'm doing okay, under the circumstances."

"You know Kay you can talk to me whenever you need to. I hear I'm a good listener," Gabriella smiled.

Katie looked shyly down at her ice cream, "I do have one question."

"Okay go ahead I'll answer anything you ask."  
"Well I've always wanted to know why did you do it, why did you risk your life for all of us when you could have went to the police and put us in foster homes and you wouldn't have had to work so hard or grow up so fast?"  
"You want to know a secret, at the beginning I really did think about it. After Grandma died and mom left I had this huge breakdown. I was 13 and you were only 6 months. It was that night maybe an hour after mom left Hannah and James were asleep on the living room floor; me and you were in mom's room and all I did was cry and scream in my head. I started to pack up all of our stuff and I picked you up ready to take all of us to the police station but then I looked down at you and there was just something about you and the way you looked at me that just broke my heart. I then realized that I couldn't give up on you guys, we had too many people give up on us. I knew it was going to be hard and I would give up everything but you guys were worth it. And I never knew how awesome it would be to teach you how to tie your shoes and be there to hear your first word and to watch you walk into your classroom on your first day of kindergarten, I don't regret anything."

Both girls wiped away a few tears before Katie said, "I remember that day, on the first day of school. And all of you guys were there even Nana (Mrs. Bolton) and Papa (Mr. Bolton) was there. I think I had the most people, in the whole school, who came to see me off on my first day. And I also think I had the longest picture I drew of all of you that day," she smiled, "It was my new family, my happy family with all the people I love."  
Gabriella smiled at her baby sister, wow had she grown up.

WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME HOW FAR IN THE FUTURE I SHOULD SKIP. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN.

HANNAH


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Portland 9 Journey 16

Rylan 7 Katie 20

Jet 5 Olivia 14

Brooklynn 3

Jackson 3

Bliss 1

10 Months Later

"Mama," the little girl answered.

"No, I'm not mama. Bliss say Dada," he said to his youngest daughter.

"Mama," she repeated.

Troy groaned then felt his wife pat his shoulder, "Give it up Troy, she's not going to say it," she said.

"But I want her to, everyone else said Dada first."

"Well welcome to my world, I spent so long forcing everyone to say Mama, one day I gave up and then in the next few days they said it," she said trying to instill some sort of hope in her husband.

"But I wanna hear it now," he playfully whined.

"Oh grow up," she said then gave him a quick kiss before taking the baby girl from his lap.

"Go get ready her party is in an hour and I certainly don't want to explain to Bliss' mommy and me friend's parents who is the stinky sweat guy sitting on the couch," she yelled from the kitchen.

He playfully groaned loud enough for Gabriella to hear and trudge up the stairs to go take a shower.

After Gabriella was done checking on the food for the party she walked up the stairs and to the room that was no longer the storage room and won't be for a long time. She knocked on the door and immediately heard, "Come in," from the voice she was still trying to get to know. Gabriella opened the door and saw the girl that reminds her of herself was slipping on her shoes, "Happy Birthday Olivia," Gabriella said as she stepped into the room still holding Bliss in her arms.

"Thanks, and Happy Birthday to you too Bliss," she replied back.

"Hey did your dad say her was coming," Gabriella asked.

The 14 year old looked down at her lap, "He said he can't, he's too far away. He's still looking for her."

*FLASHBACK*

The whole Bolton family was eating peacefully at the dinner table talking about their day. They had been back from LA only about two weeks when a turn of events in the face of a knock rung in their ears.

Gabriella handed Bliss over to Troy and walked to the door. Her face cried with surprise when she saw the 13 year old girl she shared DNA with crying. A man stood behind Olivia and Gabriella assumed that he was her baby sister's father, whom Gabriella never met. No words Gabriella could think of to respond to this, but soon she didn't have to as Olivia's father said, "Maria left."

Gabriella then invited them in to heat the rest of the story. Troy came and brought Olivia into the dining room and gave her some of their meal as Gabriella talked to Charlie about what was going on.

"I'm going to try to find her and convince her to come back," He spoke after Gabriella asked what was going on, "And I was hoping that you guys would keep Olivia for me while I'm gone, I need her to stay with someone who will help her. The only reason I'm going to go look for her is because of my daughter, she stays awake all night crying and thinking that Maria didn't want to be her mother any more, that she's mad at her for some reason. I need her to be with someone who will try to show her that's it's not her fault. I'll pay you. Please."

Gabriella's hear filled with sadness as she listened to his sad tellings of his daughter's heart breaking, "Of course she can stay here for as long as you want."

He pulled her into a hug, "Thank you so much. We have her stuff in the car."

Troy helped him take her many suitcases out of the back of the car. Before Charlie left he said to Gabriella, "I really wished that I could have known all of you guys more than I do right now."

"Me too."

*END FLASHBACK*

"Is it bad that I don't want him to find her," Olivia asked.

Gabriella shook her head as she sat down next to her sister on her bed, "No. Some part of you will always wish that it didn't happen that she just needed to take a vacation and she'll be back in a little while but then other times you think that you're better off just living your life without her. You are lucky to have a dad that loves you, and that you don't have little siblings who count on you to keep them alive."

"Yeah," she said nodding her head.

"Come on, no sad faces it's your guys' birthday," Gabriella said with a big smile on her face, trying not to show the tears that would have ran down her face if they continued to talk, "I promise I wont let Troy embarrass you too much."  
Olivia laughed, "Thanks."

An hour and a half later, Mrs. Bolton had brought the Bolton kids back to the house and all of Bliss' friends and Olivia's new friends from East High were there and all of the Montez children and their children were there enjoying their time. Gabriella was in the kitchen laying out snacks when Katie and Caleb, her boyfriend walked in hand in hand.

Katie met Caleb at the grocery store the day they got back from LA and ever since they have been inseparable, almost like Troy and Gabriella. And Katie moved in with him 3 months ago.

"Hey my wonderful, favorite older sister," Katie said smiling.

"Hannah will shoot you if she heard you say that," Gabriella joked.

"Yeah well she'll get over it when I show her this," she said holding up her left hand and showed the ring sitting on her ring finger.

Gabriella's eyes went wide, "Seriously," she asked, when Katie nodded her head she dropped her spoon against the counter making a loud sound echo through the kitchen and she squealed excitedly and ran over to her sister and pulled her into a hug and she couldn't help but have a few tears pour out of her eyes. Hannah had heard her sister's squeal and came running into the kitchen, "What, what happened?"  
Gabriella pulled her little sister's hand out to show Hannah the ring, and like Gabriella Hannah did the same thing.

Caleb stood leaning against the counter just watching the love of his life being attacked by his soon to be sisters.

Later on that day Olivia sat at the table with her soccer ball cake in front of her sitting next to Bliss who was sitting in her high chair with her butterfly cake in front of her.

"Happy birthday to you," They all sung. And multiple cameras flashed while Olivia blew out her candles and Gabriella helped Bliss blow out hers.

WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN AT KATIE'S WEDING.

HANNAH


	14. Chapter 12

Portland 10 Journey 17 Gabriella 34

Rylan 8 Olivia 15 Hannah 32

Jet 6 James 25

Brooklynn 4 ½ Katie 21

Jackson 4 ½

Bliss 2

One Year Later- April 18, 2026

It was 7 am that morning and Gabriella was sleeping peacefully cuddled up to her husband; it was great, now that Bliss was 2 she was no longer waking up so early in the morning so Gabriella could sleep in longer. However today she wasn't going to be able to do that today. She all of a sudden felt someone jumping on her and heard Katie yelling, "Wake up, wake up sleepy head!"

Gabriella lifted her hand up and started to swing it around, "What are you doing," Katie asked.

"I'm trying to beat you up but I can't reach," Gabriella groaned and then heard Troy chuckle into the crook of her neck.

"Why would you want to hit me on my wedding day?"

Gabriella slowly sat up while rubbing her eyes awake, "Because you woke me up at 7 in the morning on a Saturday."

"Yeah well I remember waking up earlier then this when I was 10 and you guys were getting married," Katie said.

"Touché."

After Katie was convinced her sister was awake and that she wasn't going to go back to sleep she left Gabriella's room and went to take a shower. Gabriella climbed out of bed and she was starting to walk to her bathroom also to get ready when she felt Troy grab her by the waist and pull her back into bed.

"Troy, babe, I have to get up," She said as he carefully rolled on top of her and pretending to be asleep.

"No you have to stay here," he whined into the crook of her neck.

"Troy Bolton, we need to get ready for Katie's wedding," She said then felt him start to slowly nip and suck on her olive skin, "My little sister is going to kick my butt if I let you take advantage of me," she said trying not to fall into her husband's trap. Troy ignored his wife's words and continued his actions a little faster than before; Gabriella tangled her fingers in his hair being subdued by her blue eyed capture.

Troy had just begun to hook his fingers in Gabriella's pajama bottoms when they heard, "Okay. Minors in the room break it up," Troy's hands immediately stilled when he heard Olivia's voice. Both adults shot up in their bed when they realized that the door had been opened the whole time. Gabriella put on her regular smile and pretended that her little sister and her youngest daughter hadn't walked in on them then stood up from the bed and grabbed Bliss from Olivia's hands.

"Katie wanted me to come check on you and make sure that you were in the shower getting ready," the 15 year old said, "I'll tell her that you were already in the shower when I came in."

"Thanks," Gabriella said trying to hide her blush then closed the door behind her sister after she left.

"You are a bad influence," Gabriella said to her husband as she handed their 2 year old to him and started off to the bathroom.

"I didn't hear you complaining," he joked as he followed her with Bliss piggy backing him.

"Yeah well I'm not superman, I can't shield you," she yelled over the water.

"Superman," Bliss squealed.

Both Troy and Gabriella giggled; Troy and Bliss said goodbye to Gabriella and then went down stairs.

When Troy stepped off of the last stair step he saw almost every one of his sisters and brother in law and their children.

"We really need to change our locks," he jokingly whispered to Bliss.

Everyone was going around making sure that everything was there and where it was supposed to be. Journey, of course, was the one with the check list and organizing everything; that has always been her area of expertise.

Gabriella finished her shower quickly and put on her tank top and sweat pants then took Bliss from Troy so he could go take a shower then go over to Katie and Caleb's apartment with all of the boys to get ready for the wedding.

Gabriella had put Bliss down and she went to play with the other girls as Gabriella finished putting the name placements on their small stands. She looked up when she saw Katie sit down next to her and begin helping her with the name placements.

"Hey cutie," she said.

"Hey," Katie responded.

Gabriella looked at her sister and saw that there was something on her mind, "What's on your mind?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just a little nervous," She answered, "But then I'm really excited and I can't wait to see Caleb in his tux and be with him forever."

Gabriella's face grew a smile at her words, "I want us to be like you and Troy, maybe not have that many children and probably not as horny," Gabriella's face turned red, "well I don't know about that last part."

"Whoa okay I really don't want to know about you and Caleb's horniness, that's just weird," Gabriella said, "But I'm really glad that you found someone that you love and trust and want to spend you life with. A couple years ago I would have thought that this day would never come, that we would have to pick a guy for you and drag you down the isle to make you marry him. But now I know that you are going to be living happily ever after."

"Yeah I'm glad too."  
Katie and Gabriella got up and pulled each other in for a hug, "thanks for being my big sister. I don't think anyone else would have been better."

"Thanks I guess," Gabriella joked.

It was nice to see Katie with a true smile on her face, that wasn't forced. Watching Katlynn Elizabeth Montez grow up was hard to watch for both Gabriella and the Bolton family, she had those times when she had those good days but you could tell in her eyes that he heart was permanently broken. Like Gabriella she was lonely for a lot of school, no one wanting to talk to her even though she was a beautiful girl. Troy remembers one time picking her up from school; she had to be about 9 years old:

*Flashback* 

Troy stood by the gates watching all the kids play at their final recess of the day, there was about 3 minutes left before the bell. He kept scanning all the kids trying to find Katie but he couldn't spot her, he looked closely then finally found her. She was in the corner by the far gate, sitting and looking out at the parking lot twiddling her fingers. Troy felt his heart sink. It was so sad to see her sitting there, no one talking to her or joining her into a game. He walked over to her and crouched down to her level and looked at her through the fence, "Hey cutie, why aren't you playing?"  
She turned her gaze away from her 'brother' and mumbled, "No one wants to play with me, and they say I'm stupid."

Troy just wanted to pick her up and give her a big hug but the gate was still in their way so he opted to saying, "You are not stupid. You have to be the smartest person I know, you're even smarter then me. And you are the best to play with; they don't know what they are missing. If they don't want to play with you that's there loss," she looked at him still with the sad eyes, "you wanna know something? They are all stupid, and you don't want to play with them," a smile started to crack on her face.

The bell rung.

"Go get your backpack and find Journey and the three of us will go get ice cream," Troy said. Katie jumped up, nodded her head and then ran as fast as she could to her classroom.

Troy was standing by his car when he saw the little girl almost identical to Gabriella holding the hand of a five year old little African American girl with her pig tails; both of them smiling.

*End of Flashback*

6 hours later. All the girls had went to the hotel and started to get dressed. The ceremony it self was going to be outside, the hotel had a big gazebo in a large sand covered spot near the oak trees and flowers; it was a beautiful. While the girls were getting all dolled up the boys were outside taking wedding photos.

Troy, Caleb, James, Adrian, Chad and two of Caleb's friends were standing off to the side watching the photographers take pictures of Jet (6), Brooklynn (4 ½), Joel (8), Dylan (9), Dante (8) and John (5) in their little tuxes.

"You guys did good, they are all so cute," Caleb said.

"Thanks man," Troy said giving him a manly pat on the back, "Maybe by the time Olivia is getting married you and Katie will add to our numbers."

"Yeah," he said turning his gaze away from the guys so they didn't seem the look he had on his face; but Troy saw it, "Are you okay man?"

Caleb hesitated, "Well you cant tell Katie I told you this and you definitely cant tell Gabriella or any one," he leaned into Troy's ear and whispered, "Katie's pregnant."

"Is that why, all of this," Troy whispered gesturing to the wedding.

"Oh no, we didn't find out until yesterday," he explained. Troy was smiling, in his mind he could see how excited his wife was going to be when Katie would tell her.

Gabriella was pining up the last of Katie's hair as she watched her sister with anxiety written on her face. Gabriella grabbed the champagne that was sitting on the night stand and handed it to her sister, "Here, calm down. It'll all be fine."

"I cant drink this," Katie said putting down on the table.

"Yeah you can, you're legal now. I promise you that I wont give you too many so you're sober when you see Caleb," Gabriella said.

"No Gabriella I really cant drink it."

Gabriella's face spread with confusion, "You're weird, and the Katie I know would be all up on this drink. Well unless you were," then she realized it, "YOU'RE PREGNANT," she squealed.

Katie turned around to face her sister and nodded her head and then braced herself for the giant hug Gabriella was giving her.

"Wait this isn't the reason you guys are getting married right," Gabriella asked.

"No, we only found out yesterday."

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH THE WEDDING OR MOVE ON?

HANNAH


	15. Chapter 13

"So how does it feel to be a married woman," Gabriella asked after taking a sip of her champagne. All of the Montez women were sitting at one of the tables at Katie's reception while everyone else was dancing and mingling with each other.

Katie's face light up with a smile, "It feels awesome," she answered.

"Awe look Gabby our little sister is in love," Hannah teased.

Gabriella smiled and wrapped her arm around Katie's shoulders, pulling her in for a hug.

One Year Later June 2, 2027

Gabriella looked in her rear view mirror at her children. They were all singing along to the radio, even 3 year old Bliss. Gabriella couldn't help but giggle, they were so cute. She fulfilled her dream, becoming a mom.

The Bolton family was on their way to East High for Journey's graduation. Gabriella couldn't believe it as she drove the car, little Journey was already graduation from high school; it seemed like yesterday she was just starting to walk. She couldn't help but be a little sad about it because she knew that her children were going to all of a sudden be that age; all grown up.

It was only noon and the ceremony didn't start until 3 but Gabriella wanted to show the kids around the school and go hang out with Troy at work. They pulled up in the parking lot.

"Mommy. Daddy," Bliss asked when Gabriella un-strapped her from her carseat.

"Yes we're gonna go see daddy."

They all got signed in and visitors' stickers and then made their way towards the gym. Gabriella couldn't help but smile, she hadn't been into the school in over 9 years but it all looked the same. It was a major blast from the past.

"Mommy why are you so happy," Jackson asked holding her hand.

"This is where Daddy and I met. Without this place I don't think you guys would be born," she explained.

5 year old Jackson Bolton smiled widely, "Can I go to school here? I want to meet a good daddy."

That was one of those cute little kid moments that Gabriella had to 'awe' over.

They reached the gym and Gabriella held the door open for her children to go in but they just stood in the door way.

"What's up guys, we're going to go see daddy," Gabriella said before looking into the gym noticing that their were classes going on, "It's okay guys, see look there is daddy over there."

They set their sights on their father and then raced over to him.

Troy was sitting in the bleachers going over his class list; last year he took on one of the P.E. class; then he heard his children running up to him yelling. He put down his clip board and embraced them all with a hug. Gabriella made sure all of her children made it over to her husband before walking over to Chad who was sitting on the bleachers a few feet away from Troy and sat next to him.

"Hey Gab I didn't know you guys were coming here so early," Chad said.

"Yeah we weren't planning on it but for the past week all the kids have been going a little stir crazy and it's only the beginning of summer, so I decided that we would come over here and visit you guys and of course get good seats for the graduation," she answered.

Chad smiled, "yeah that's the bad part about the summer…I'm a little nervous about the graduation."

"Why?"  
"Because my daughter is no longer a baby," he answered. Gabriella gave him a hug and reassured him that everything was going to fine.

A little while later the Bolton children had warmed up to the kids in the P.E. class and started to join them in their different sport games. Gabriella sat in front of her husband leaning into his legs falling asleep. Troy put down his clip board and massaged Gabriella's shoulders "Are you okay," he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired. After you left I thought I was going to get more sleep, since the kids have been sleeping until like 10 but then Katie came over with the girls. She was so first mom frazzled and so I let her take a nap for a while I watched the babies."

"I couldn't imagine trying to take care of 6 month old twins on no sleep, I don't know how you did it," he said resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Well after Rylan I started to be the master of functioning on no sleep with babies. By the time I had the twins I already knew the tricks, I just have to help Katie get the girls in sync because that's what's getting her no sleep," Gabriella explained still with her eyes closed.

Troy leaned his lips to her ear, "You are the best mommy on the planet," he whispered.

Gabriella smiled and then turned around his arms and leaned up to give him a quick kiss, "You know what Jackson said to me earlier, she said she wants to go to school here because she wants to meet a good daddy," they both smiled widely then touched their lips with each other again.

They spent the next two hours playing in the gym even when the class was over the Bolton children still wanted to play and run around the famous gym.

It was an hour until the Graduation, all of them started to make their way towards the field. They were almost to the field when they saw Caleb, Katie and their babies Makayla (Kayla) and Makenzie (Kenzie). Bliss and the twins ran after them.

Kayla and Kenzie were born on December 21, they have blonde hair and blue eyes, they have Caleb's blonde hair and blue eyes but they look just like Katie (picture in profile); **A/N: Katie is only ¼ Mexican so it's possible for her babies to look white.**

"Hey sissy," Katie said when they all caught up with each other.

"Hey, you look so much better. Naps are amazing huh," Gabriella said.

"Oh yes, they are fantastic."

A few minutes later the whole Montez/Bolton/Danforth clan was sitting in their respective chairs waiting for the ceremony to begin. They listened to the principal and valedictorian speeches and then cried when they watched Journey in her red cap and gown walking across the stage receiving her diploma. It was a great milestone in their family. Gabriella leaned over to her sister, Hannah, "You did a great job."

WHAT DID YOU THINK? I KNOW IT WASN'T GREAT BUT PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. I NEED GOOD IDEAS.

HANNAH


	16. AN

Hey guys,

I really need some ideas I'm going blank. Please tell me something that you want to happen. Thanks.

Hannah


	17. Chapter 14

**Troy & Gabriella (48) Kids Hannah & Adrian (46) Kids James & Elly (39) kids**

Portland-24 Journey- 31 Dylan- 23

Rylan-22 Joel- 22 Elisabet- 7

Jet**- **20 Joy- 19 Addison- 5

Brooklynn**- **18 ½ Americus- 3

Jackson**- **18 ½ Adelaide- 3

Bliss**- **16

**Katie & Caleb (35) Kids Olivia & Justin (29) kids Portland & Kevin (24) kids **

Makayla (Kayla) – 13 Landon- 4 months Jayden- 2 weeks

Makenzie (Kenzie) – 13

Madden- 10

Megan- 7 **Journey & Nathan (31) kids**

Marlena- 4 Arabelle- 5

Matthew- unborn Kieffer- 2

Mason- unborn Roland- 1

Fourth of July 2040

It was not only the celebration of America's independence but it also happened to be a Montez family reunion. The Montez kids talked to each other on the phone frequently but since they each have their own family and work they rarely got to visit each other. They all thought it would be a great idea to spend the fourth of July with their family like they used to.

That morning Gabriella woke up to her husband watching her sleep; usually it was the other way around. She smiled widely and gave him a quick kiss before she said, "Good Morning."

"Morning beautiful," he replied pulling her closer to him and giving her a kiss making sure that it was going to be much longer then the one she had given him a few seconds before. When they finally pulled back because of much need air Troy teased, "Who would have ever thought that after twenty five years I would still get that tingle when you kiss me."

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I've lost my touch," she whispered into his ear, making sure that her lips lightly brushed up against his neck as she pulled away and got out of bed. Troy groaned when he watched her climb out of bed and search around the floor for her underwear and pants that were thrown the night before.

"Come on we have to get up and ready, I have to start making potato and macaroni salad for today. And you have to get up and go to the store like I asked you to do last night but no someone had to get all worked up and sidetrack us," Gabriella said before opening the door and leaving her husband laying in their bed.

Over the past couple years Gabriella learned to love the silence that now engrossed her house but there was always a part of her that wished that her kids were still little and running around the house. She no longer had to wake up early to make sure her kids were up and ready for school or help them with pouring their milk on their cereal; now all she had to do was make sure her sixteen year old is not doing anything stupid; it's a totally different experience. She never really grasped the idea that her kids would ever grow up and leave or have babies of their own; the day Jayden was born, her first grandbaby, it finally sunk in that she did her job in raising her kids; they'll still be her babies that would never change but now she would have to look at them like adults and let them make their own important decisions.

As Gabriella walked down the hallway she could hear the faint sound of music coming from Bliss' room, she stuck her head in right quick to make sure that she was getting ready. Gabriella smiled when she saw her youngest child sitting in front of her easel drawing away; Gabriella always thought that she looked the most like Troy, out of all of their kids Bliss has always been the exactly the same as her father, well besides the dark brown hair.

"Hey Picasso, did you actually sleep last night," Gabriella asked.

Bliss turned around and Gabriella smiled when she saw that he daughter had her usual paint accidently smeared on her face, "Yes I did thank you. Granted I did wake up at like four," she answered.

Gabriella just shook her head in disproval, "Okay crazy lady, just try to stay awake today. Hey will you go to the store for me and get some hot dog buns and eggs; I asked your father but we both know that he'll forget."

Bliss nodded her head, "Yeah no problem I'll go in a little bit," she answered putting down her brush, "Oh and mom Auntie Katie called and wanted to know if daddy still has that old tripod, you know the one that he bought when he said he was going to take up photography, and I said I think we do; I thought I saw it in the garage the other day but I couldn't remember so I kinda volunteered him to look for it, for her."

Gabriella smiled remembering the phase that Bliss was talking about, "That's okay, it'll give him something to do," she said before walking towards the stairs.

The second Gabriella reached the kitchen she turned on the IPod sound system Troy had put in the kitchen for her. And she began preparing everything for their party.

A few hours later Troy and Gabriella's house filled up with all of the Montez family and even Troy's parents came to join the party. Gabriella was happy; her house was filled with noise again. They all were outside eating their hamburgers and hamburgers watching the kids play in the pool. Gabriella walked over to the porch swing and sat next to her little sister, Katie, "Hey cutie," she said.

Katie turned to look at her big sister and gave her a big hug before she turned to her husband, "Hey babe can you get me another hot dog please, I'm starving."

Caleb looked at her like she was crazy, "Oh my god that's like the third one."

"Come on Caleb you should be used to this by now, Katie's cravings is nothing new," Gabriella teased.

The young man rolled his eyes and grabbed his wife's plate and walked in the direction of Troy at the grill.

"So little sister, are you trying to beat me," Gabriella teased rubbing her sister's big baby bump.

Katie picked up on what her sister meant and laughed, "Well I wasn't really trying to but when Matthew and Mason come I will have officially beat you," she played along.

"Yeah well maybe I can convince Olivia to take you on," Gabriella said looking over at her sister who was swimming in the pool with her baby boy.

"Ugh I have to admit that I am officially done," Katie said.

Before Gabriella could say anything back she heard Portland rushing over to her holding Jayden in her arms; and when she got closer she could tell that the baby boy was crying and so was Portland, "Please help me, he won't stop; Kevin can't even get him to stop," she cried handing him over to her mom, "I haven't slept for two weeks I think I'm losing my mind. Please can you watch him for like twenty minutes I just need to go take a nap."

Gabriella took her grandson from her daughter and pushed her towards the house, "Go, go, you and Kevin go take a nap in my room. Don't worry I have him."

Portland eyes went from frantic to grateful as she thanked her mom and ran into the house.

It made Gabriella feel really good when her kids would ask her advice or ask for her help; it just made her feel useful. She sat back down on the swing next to her sister and looked down at the new born baby boy; she watched as his eyes slowly close and his breath even out.

"How does it feel to be a grandma," Katie asked as she softly rubbed the dark hair on top of her great nephew's head.

"Weird," Gabriella admitted, "I mean it's only weird because my little sisters have babies the same age as my grandson; it makes me really realize that I am way older then you guys and also I look back to when we just moved here and I never thought that I would find someone that I liked let alone I loved and that I would marry that person and have babies with that person. But other than that I love it and Troy especially loves it too, he can't wait until he can come out here and play one on one with him."

"Oh yeah I can totally see that," Katie responded, "And I know for sure that your house will never empty with all those grandkids you'll have running around. Since I know that you hate all the quiet, you always have."

Gabriella nodded her head, "Yeah I don't know, I just always thought that if you have a bunch of people in your house making lots of noise means that you are very loved; hence my six children and my loud mouth of a husband."

"You call me a loud mouth," Troy said walking over to them handing Gabriella a can of coke.

"Oh don't worry Troy I didn't mean in it in a bad way," Gabriella defended scooting over so he could sit down next to her then gave him a quick peck.

"Uhuh riiiiggggghhhhttt," he said wrapping his arm around his wife.

The three, well four of them sat and watched their family talking and having fun and just enjoying spending time with everyone. It was great to see that after all the crap that they had gone through over all their life they found each other and created a loving giant family that will always be together no matter what. What could they ever ask for.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I WAS THINKING THAT AFTER THIS I WOULD JUST DO RANDOM BITS OF THEIR LIFE, LIKE ONESHOTS.

HANNAH


	18. Chapter 15

Troy was laying down on the couch after a full day of practice and he was totally beat, all he wanted to do was lay there and do nothing and just rest but there was many things for him to do around the house. He glanced at the clock on the television and noticed that it was five thirty, his wife of a year and a half would be walking through that door any minute and he began to brace himself for the wrath of Gabriella because he had done nothing that she had asked him to do when he got home. There were baby toys splayed out everywhere, there were bottles piling up in the sink and their laundry was spilling out of their hamper and no way was Troy going to get out of the major trouble he was going to be in. He closed his eyes extremely tight trying not to look at his wife's face when he heard the door open but he couldn't close his ears enough to resist the yell of her, "Damit Troy!"

He just laid there trying to make it seem like he wasn't there but she wasn't stupid she walked over to the back of the couch and looked down to see his husband, "I ask you to do one dam thing and you just ignore me and just take a nap. Troy when will you realize that I can't do this all by myself, I work all day and when I'm not at work I am working here, lesson plans cant write themselves and I need you to start pulling your weight around here; we have a baby Troy," she said lifting up Portland's car seat with a four month old little girl sleeping soundly through her mother's yelling, "and I can't do everything for her by myself. I know that you have practice all the time and you are trying to impress your new label and stuff and I get that but you're her father and you're my husband you have a job here too."  
Troy stood up, "I know that Gabriella but I'm just really tired and I need a break. It won't fucking kill anyone to just wait a few more hours to get everything done. You are making everything so much more difficult then it should, and don't even try to even make it sound like I never help you out with Portland because you know that I love that little girl to death and I do everything I can for her so don't even. Not everything has to be perfectly spotless all the time; it's alright to leave it for a little while. Just let it go."  
Gabriella carefully put Portland down before she turned back to her husband this time with a few tears starting to become visible in her eyes, "I have let it go, as you say, for the last two times I've asked you to help out and now I'm tired of just letting it go Troy. This isn't just my place it's ours and I know that a lot of the time you don't really care what it looks like but I do care and I don't want my daughter being raised in a pig sty. We're married Troy that means that we are in everything together and we learn to understand the other's aversions to mess. I just want you to listen to me it's not that hard, if you just do what I asked you then I wouldn't be standing here yelling at you."  
"You would be yelling at me no matter if I did it or not, you would always find something that I did wrong, you just like to yell at me for no reason. I should have listened to Mike you are a Bitch," once those words came out of his mouth he knew that it was wrong and he really didn't mean it.

Gabriella didn't say anything; she just picked up her coat and keys and walked towards the door, slamming it as hard as she could as she left. Troy grabbed his basketball and threw it at the wall out of frustration. He really didn't mean to hurt her, they were just words but they were so much more than that and he was now beating himself up for it; he loves his wife with all his heart but lately they just seemed to be at each other's throats. It was the beginning of the basketball season and Troy had been so busy lately practicing for his team, the LA Lakers; whereas Gabriella had just gotten her full teaching job as a high school math teacher and she was busy writing lesson plans and making test and they both were trying to balance their jobs with their four month old little girl, it is all just too much to handle sometimes. They both seemed to just take their stress out on each other, they couldn't even remember the last time they were even sitting together to watch a movie let alone being together to show how much they love each other.

"WAAAAHHHH," he heard from his little girl once the ball hit the wall. He rubbing his forehead and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before he walked over to his daughter who was whaling at the top of her lungs as she was still strapped in her car seat. Troy bent down and began to carefully opening Portland's seat buckle and as she continued to cry Troy started crying as well; he knew that this was probably what Gabriella was doing right now too. He lifted the crying baby out of the seat and cradled her in his arms trying to get her to stop crying but it wasn't working, "Shhhh Portland please stop, Daddy didn't mean to scare you please," he said wiping away his own tears. He danced around a little bit before he gave up and sat down on the couch still holding his little girl in his hand and he just began bawling. It was as if Portland knew that her father was crying because once she heard him start to cry about as hard as she was she stopped and looked up at him with questioning eyes, "Wabaah," she said to him.

It took Troy a few seconds before he realized that Portland had stopped crying, he wiped away the tears that were resting on his cheeks and smiled when he saw her looking up at him with her crystal blue eyes, when he smiled she did.

"Portland sweetheart Daddy messed up," Troy said then placed a kiss on her head, "Daddy said something really stupid to Mommy but Daddy didn't mean any of it but what I said hurt Mommy's feelings really bad and I don't know if she will ever forgive me," he paused a second, "You know sometimes grown ups say things that they don't really mean, I don't know why we do but I want you to know that I love your mom so much and I would be nothing without her. Did you know that I feel in love with Mommy the first time I saw her when she came to my school, everyone was making fun of Mommy and Auntie Hannah but when I saw her that day I feel in love with her, I even remember what she was wearing, she had on this black hoodie sweatshirt and she had this dark blue necklace that shimmered in the sun light and she had on these really dark blue jeans which at first glance I thought were black but then when she stood outside at lunch I saw that they were blue, but the one thing I remember the most are her dark chocolate eyes they are so beautiful. Well I guess my point is that I love her and I would never mean to hurt her, but I guess I have," he closed his eyes to try to keep his tears from flowing freely from his eyes, "I don't know what to do Portland, what should I do. I don't want to lose her. But I'm afraid that even if I beg and plead that she wont want to put up with me anymore, why didn't I just do what Mommy asked, if I did then I wouldn't be so scared now," he took a deep breath, "I love her too much to loose her. Just remember do everything Mommy asks, she knows best."

"Yes I do," he heard from behind him, Troy hastily turned around and saw his wife standing there wiping away her tear stained eyes. He quickly stood up gave Portland a kiss on the head and put her in her play pen before he walked over to Gabriella and grabbed her hands and held them even though she tried to resist, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of it. I don't know what came over me. I knew I should do all the things you told me to do and I know I should help out and there is no excuse why I didn't do it. If I was you I would yell at me too. I love you too much please don't leave me, I didn't mean any of it."

Gabriella swiftly turned to look into his eyes, "I would never leave you Troy. Just because you were being an ass doesn't mean that I don't love you with all of my heart. You want to know where I stormed off to, the porch is where. I sat there for all of ten seconds then quietly came back in and stood here and watched you and Portland."

"Did you hear everything I said to her," he asked.

"Yep all of it, I can't believe you remember what I was wearing my first day. A little stalker-ish don't you think," she teased as she stepped closer to her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Did you actually mean everything you just said?"

"I said it to Portland didn't I," he said with a smile pulling Gabriella closer until their bodies were touching.

"I love you with all my heart too, and I promise to not be such a nag. I know that I need to calm down about certain things. But I can't make any promises," she smiled then stood on her tippy toes to connect her lips to his.

"Haha very funny," he said muffled by his wife's lips.

The stood there for a long while just showing each other that they really loved each other using their lips as communication. The only time they parted is when air became a necessity but once they took a short breath they were back at it again.

"Bawahaba," they heard from behind them, they broke away and laughed and walked over to Portland who was standing in her play pen holding onto the rail.

"Is some one over here jealous," Troy asked, they both smiled when they heard Portland laugh and jump around a bit, "Okay I'll give you kisses too," Troy said picking her up and then he gave her a bunch of sloppy kisses all over her face.

Troy, Gabriella and Portland sat down on the couch all together and played with Portland and shared what they did during the day and by eleven that night he had his two favorite girls laying on him on the couch asleep.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? WHAT TIME SHOULD I DO NEXT?

HANNAH


	19. Chapter 16

August 9, 2021- Troy and Gabriella are 29, Portland is 5, Rylan is 3 and Jet is 1 ½ 

The sun shone through the open window signaling the time to wake up, Gabriella looked over at her alarm clock and saw that her alarm was to go off in five minutes. She turned over on her other side and smiled when she saw her one year old son sleeping soundly next to her; Jet reminds Gabriella of Troy every time she looks at him, they look identical with those bright blue eyes and light brown hair, they even have the same make you go weak at the knees smile. She gave him a loving kiss on his forehead, careful not to wake him up and climbed out of bed and covered him by pillows just encase he decided to roll over in his sleep, and she turned off her alarm clock. Gabriella grabbed her towel and went to take a shower before her kids woke up.

That was the day Portland was going to kindergarten for the first time, a big day not only for Portland but for Gabriella and even Troy. Gabriella had everything laid out on the kitchen counter the night before; pink flower backpack was fully stocked with fresh school supplies, her matching lunch box was sitting in the fridge, the camera was fully charged and Gabriella's purse was next to it all.

Troy had tried to get time off for his daughter's first day but he wouldn't have enough time to fly to Albuquerque and then fly back to LA before his practice at ten in the morning and he felt so bad about it. He wanted to be there for his baby girl on her first day of school but he made Gabriella promise to take so many pictures and videos that it's crazy and that they would reenact it when he gets home later that night. It's the price he has to pay for having his dream job.

Gabriella had gotten dressed and ready in her normal speedy fashion and was currently standing in the door way of Portland's room, holding Jet's baby monitor, just watching her little girl sleep. Portland was always one of those girls who seemed to never be afraid, she always showed that she was strong and courageous in any situation which was always mind settling to her siblings and her parents; she is so much like Gabriella. Gabriella watched her little girl with amazement; it was weird to think that her baby girl is now five years old and starting school, it seems like yesterday that she met Troy that first day of school when they moved to Albuquerque and now it was twelve years later and Gabriella's a wife and mother of three beautiful children and loving every minute of it; well sometimes.

Gabriella stood and watched her a little while longer and she would have stayed much longer but she heard cries emitting from the small baby monitor in her hand, she took one last look at her little girl and walked back to her bedroom where she saw Jet sitting up in the bed with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, sweetheart, calm down. Mommy is here it's alright," Gabriella cooed picking up the little boy in her arms and slowly swaying him to cease his cries. He quickly calmed down, "mama," Gabriella smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "Come on buddy lets get you dressed. Its sissy's first day of school today," Gabriella cheered. Jet happily clapped his hands and Gabriella put him down on the ground and followed him into his room. She swiftly dressed her son in a semi-fancy outfit and brushed his hair, every time she would pull out his brush Jet would say, "Dada," and Gabriella would smile and answer back with, "Yes, I'll do your hair like Daddy's," and then she would style his hair just like Troy's.

The phone began to ring and Gabriella left Jet to play with his toys as she quickly ran back to her room to grab the phone, there would only be one person calling at six in the morning, "Hey sweetheart," she answered.

"Hey babe, how are you this fine morning," he answered cheerily.

Gabriella giggled, "I'm good, what's with you being so happy you do know that it's like five in the morning over there."

"What a man can't be excited about seeing his beautiful children," Troy teased, "And I may be a little excited about seeing this hot young beautiful girl that I met a long time ago who I do everything for."

Gabriella smiled, "She's hot you say," she teased.

Troy chuckled, "Oh yeah she's super smoking. I can't keep my hands off her; we even have a few kids to show for it."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she started to walk down the hall to wake up her other two children, "You're such a dork."

Troy chuckled, "Yea but you wouldn't want it any other way."

Gabriella walked into Portland's room and lightly shook her awake, her little blue eyes opened and she smiled, "Hey mama," Gabriella gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Daddy's on the phone you want to talk to him?"

The five year old franticly nodded her head as she shot up; Gabriella smiled and handed the phone over to Portland.

"Hurry up because you still have to get ready for school," Was the last thing Gabriella said before she turned to walk out of her daughter's room, she glanced back at her daughter and smiled when she saw her with the phone tightly pressed to her ear and a big smile plastered to her face.

She walked into Rylan's room and woke her too and told her to get dressed before she could go into Portland's room to fight her sister for the phone to talk to their dad.

After long conversations with Troy, all the kids and Gabriella said goodbye to him and wished him a safe flight.

About an hour later all the Bolton children were stood in front of the front door smiling widely for the camera. They were starting to get tired and there were a few meltdowns but Gabriella was determined to get great pictures of this day not only for Troy but for those times when Gabriella's feeling sentimental and wants to look at how little her babies were.

Once she was content with the quantity of her photo's Gabriella opened the door and smiled as she watched her three children run out to the car, climbing up into their seats. She had to wipe away a tear when she watched Portland help her little brother and sister buckle themselves into their car seats. She grabbed her purse and walked out to the car noticing the camera flashes from the paparazzi as she climbed into the car as well.

The drive to the elementary school was nerve racking, not for Portland but for Gabriella; she promised that she wouldn't be one of those moms who cried hysterically when their child walked into their classroom and sit and wait in her car in the school's parking lot the whole day waiting for school to be over; she wanted to be the 'cool' mom, so to speak. She was grateful that when they drove into the parking lot the paparazzi did not follow; Gabriella never liked that they would follow them and take pictures of her children while they are doing regular everyday things. Once all the Bolton's got out of the car Gabriella had another round of pictures in front of the school, Portland's classroom and even at her desk; she felt better when she saw that she wasn't the only one.

"Mom, come on. No more pictures, please," Portland pleaded.

Gabriella frowned and put away the camera before she bent down and gave her daughter a hug and kiss, "I'll be here to pick you up at three. Have fun."

Portland said goodbye to her mother and her sister and brother before skipping off back to her desk for the start of school.

Gabriella, Rylan and Jet climbed back into the car and drove back home; Gabriella trying to hold back her tears every time she looked in her rear view mirror only seeing her younger two children. When Gabriella was finally in the secret of her own home she held her baby in her arms and held him there for a while, trying to keep Jet from growing up. Rylan got up from the floor leaving her toys on the floor and got up on the couch next to her mom and her little brother, she joined the hug, "I pomise I wont go zu schools mommy," she said in her sweet innocent three year old voice, "I zill stays here wiff you forevers."

Gabriella lifted her head up, "Thank you Ry, I want you to stay with me forever. Never grow up," she smiled giving Rylan and Jet a kiss on their foreheads.

The day went on like usual, except Gabriella found herself looking at the time every fifteen minutes which made the day drag. It was around twelve forty five, Rylan and Jet were taking a nap in their rooms and Gabriella was cleaning up all the toys laying around in the living room, her eyes widened when she saw her husband walk through the front door; she squealed and jumped into his arms, "What are you doing here?"

"Fine if you don't want me here I can just go back to LA," Troy teased unwrapping his arms from his wife and pretended to walk away.

"No, no stay," she said pulling him back into her arms, "I didn't think you were going to be back until way later tonight."

"Well practice was only an hour so I got a flight right after it and here I am," he smiled, "I wanted to see my baby girl at school, so I'm here."

Gabriella smiled and gave him a long kiss.

When they finally broke apart and sat down Gabriella broke out the camera and started showing Troy the pictures. They were half way through the pictures when the phone rang, "Hello," Troy answered.

"Hi Mr. Bolton this is Portland's teacher Mrs. James and there is a little problem here with Portland. It's nothing really bad, but I think that she would want you or your wife to come and talk to her."

Troy semi-smiled, "Okay I'll be there in a second."

Gabriella looked at him with a confused look, when he was finished on the phone she asked what was wrong.

"Nothing Portland is having a problem," he answered.

Gabriella's eyes widened as she panicked, "Don't worry it's nothing bad, I'm going to go and see what is wrong."  
"Well I'll go with you," Gabriella said.

"No just stay here, please let me do this," Troy pleaded, "I have a feeling it's a job for a daddy."

Gabriella smiled and nodded before she gave him a quick kiss before Troy left.

Troy got to the school and got a visitor badge before walking to her daughter's classroom. Portland's class was at recess and when he walked in he saw Portland sitting at a desk, her teacher sitting next to her as Portland cried. When Portland saw her father she got up and ran to him still with tears in her eyes, "What happened, what's wrong sweetheart," he asked.

He sat her back down before she answered, "I forgot how to tie my shoes," still with tears streaming from her bright eyes.

Troy pulled his daughter in for another hug before he said with a smile, "Remember you go like this and this and then this," he showed her how to tie them. She smiled brightly when he father jogged her memory, she finished tying the other shoe when he father said, "I think that, that is the best knot I have ever seen."

"Thank you daddy," she said wiping away the tears before giving him a kiss.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT TIME I SHOULD DO OR WHAT EVENT.

HANNAH


End file.
